Explosions, Appearances and Disappearances
by uiharu.kazari25
Summary: A Fanfiction of the prologue to the FireRed LeafGreen chapter of Pokemon Adventures. About how the Kanto Pokedex Holders get a glimpse of Team Rocket's plan with Deoxys. Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Pokemon and do not own it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Yellow and Green skipped along Viridian City, Yellow talking about the peacefulness and serenity of the Viridian Forest, where she was taking Green to as she was curious about its layout.

"So, what's it like in there, eh Yellow?" Green asked.

"It's really peaceful, and I like to relax there. You'll like it too! Oh hey there, Blue!"

"Hmm? Oh, it's only you, hey there. So you're going to the Viridian Forest right?

"Yep!" said Green, winking. "Now let's go before sunset!"

Blue watched the two girls walk off, and continued going back to Pallet Town to visit Red. Red was surfing with Pika when Blue arrived, and waved.

"Hey, hey, Pika! Steady there, and come on, Blue's waiting!" he shouted.

The two of them haven't seen each other for a while, as Red had just been back from Mt. Silver and Blue was busy at the gym. After a few updates of recent events, they went inside Red's home to relax for a while. A few hours later, in early afternoon, Red and Blue headed back to the Viridian Gym, dropping in to check on Yellow, who should've been back by then.

"She's not home," her mother said. "I thought she went with a friend, right? So maybe she's still a bit busy."

Red and Blue looked at each other when they left the house. _This was strange_, they both thought.

"Let's go look for Yellow and Green," Red finally said. They brushed aside the ferns and branches that slightly covered the path to Viridian Forest, and with Pika, looked around for any sign of their friends. Pika suddenly cried out, and ran off. The rivals ran after him, and saw Pika stopping at a fallen tree. Red sped up, only to trip on a branch and nearly tumble headfirst into a hole, but Blue grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further.

"Careful, you clumsy fool," he said. "Wait… I don't remember this being here before…"

_A few hours ago…_

Yellow stopped at a fallen tree that had a hole in it, and searched her memory, thinking if this had been there before. _Nup, this has not been here before…so it's a tunnel then. What's in it? _She told her thoughts to Green, and they climbed into the hole. There was a strong, earthy smell, and it was dark, so Yellow had Chuchu light it up. The girls could see the tunnel stretch for a long, long way.

"Where does this go? Johto? Or what?" asked Green.

"With this length, it could go anywhere," replied Yellow. They went further on, but a strange breeze stopped them in their tracks. _What was a breeze doing underground?_ Yellow then turned around, seeing a Forretress. Before she could shout a warning, it used Explosion, and the two Pokedex holders were coughing in the dust, trying to breathe and ease the injuries from the attack. Before they could recover, the unseen enemy used Sleep Powder, and they fell to the floor, helpless against the attacks. The attacker stood out from the shadows, bearing crest that was a red R. The person dragged the girls away, looking curiously at Yellow when her hat fell off. The Team Rocket Grunt made no attempt to put it back on, and continued through the tunnel.

_Back to the present…_

"Is it just me, or is this a…tunnel?" Red asked. The hole had a distinct resemblance to one, and according to Pika, had something to do with Yellow and Green's disappearance. He climbed in, followed by Blue, who was looking around for any sign of danger. Pika ran off again, and Red and Blue ran after him. Pika stopped at a mound of dust, and Red and Blue skidded to a stop. Red, however, didn't stop in time and tripped over the mound, scaping his elbow. He got up and dusted his elbows, and picked up the object, which revealed itself to be Yellow's hat.

"So they went here, hmm. With these cracks in the walls…it probably was an Explosion attack," Blue observed. He went deeper down the tunnel, dragging Red with him. They stopped at a locked door. Red shook the doorknob, and kicked it in frustration.

"Pika, Iron Tail!"

"Pikaa!" The door broke down with a crash, and they walked into a well-lit room. A clatter of footsteps appeared behind them, and a Team Rocket Grunt ran into the room. He didn't stand a single chance, as Pika immediately shocked him with Volt Tackle which left the Grunt paralysed and injured. Blue searched his pockets, finding a rough sketch of what seemed to be the map of Team Rocket's hideout. Red then told Blue to hurry, and they went through the gate in which the Grunt had come from. Pika sped up, and finally jumped onto a pair of girls, Green and Yellow.

"Pika! You came!" shrieked Yellow. She hugged him and then, seeing Red, she launched herself at him and hugged him. Red smiled, glad to see his friends safe.

"How did you get out?" he asked, curious to know.

Green winked. "I used my _charm_ to get us out. Teehee, aren't I a saint?"

Blue snorted. The image of Green being a saint to him was obviously ridiculous. "Let's go," he said. "No point in staying here for longer than we need to." He started to turn back to where the entrance was, but a sudden sound stopped him.

"But, what about Ratty? And Dody and Kitty and Omny? And all the others? They took our Pokemon from us! We can't possibly leave!" Yellow sobbed and fell to the ground, bursting into tears, the ones she had been holding in ever since they woke up in the cold cell only to realise that her friends-Pokemon that had helped save the Kanto region- were gone.

Red put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "We'll get them back. Chuchu, Ratty, all of them," he said. "Even Blastoise and your friends, Green." He put Yellow's hat on her and started walking down the tunnel. "Come, the quicker the better."

Yellow smiled, and ran after him. She started explaining how they had gotten ambushed. "Well, you see, we were investigating this tunnel, but then Chuchu got all strange in her Pokeball and I wondered what was going on. Green was looking behind us, so she didn't see the Forretress that exploded. It caused a lot of dust, you see, so that made us easy targets. I'm still a little banged up, like here, see? I have a few bruises."

Meanwhile, Green and Blue started talking too.

"Well, it's a secret."

"Green…HOW DID YOU GET OUT?"

"Well, I used my charm. Like I said," she replied, putting an all-too-innocent expression on her face.

"Green, I'm warning you…"

"Aww, that's not nice. Threatening a girl like me?"

"That's it Green! You're gonna-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as they caught up to Red, who tripped on a trigger, lighting up a room, and the door clanged shut behind them.

"So… you guys found the base. I'll applaud you for that. But the thing that I cannot stand…is that you people talk too much. Especially you pair of brown-haired people." A cloaked figure with a mask appeared from a door, followed by a bulkier person and a shorter one, all identically dressed. Red and Blue immediately became on guard, and Blue sent out his Porygon-2, while glaring at Green for being so noisy. Green was looking back at him, as if saying _well, you were noisy too! And… sorry I can't help right now_.

The shortest of the masked trio started to talk. "If you want the Pokemon, well, they're in that room we just came from." He gestured to the closed door. "But you'll have to defeat the three of us before that."

"No problem. Pika! Thunderwave, then follow up with Volt Tackle!"

"Nice going, but there're three of us!" the person that hadn't really said anything before spoke up. "Shuckle, go!"

Blue quickly joined the fight. "Porygon-2, Tri-Attack! Green, warn Red and I of any new dangers!"

Red added to his commands. "Pika, go with Yellow to find your Pokemon! Go, Poli!"

Yellow and Pika dodged the combatants, and with an Iron Tail from Pika, broke down the door. She was immediately attacked by a Team Rocket Grunt and her Weezing, who used Smog on Pika, poisoning him

"Pika! Here, come, I'll help you," Yellow said, healing him with the powers of the Viridian Forest. "Now, Pika, remember where we are. We are under the Viridian Forest, right? Our homeland. And we have to protect our home right?"

"Pikaa!"

The Team Rocket Grunt laughed at that. "Ha, you think you can win just by saying that? Weezing, Sludge Bo- What?! Weezing…fainted?"

"You made a mistake building your hideout here. Now leave this place if you wish to have no further harm done to you!" Yellow said, angry that Team Rocket had once again used the forest, her homeland, and the home of some of her friends, as a base for plotting evil. The grunt was wise enough to retreat, running out a back exit and she didn't look back.

"So Team Rocket didn't harm you guys huh? Well that's good. Or else I would not let them get away like that. If they had even harmed them, I would've never forgiven them. They're lucky they didn't." Yellow was angry. Angry about Team Rocket taking people's Pokemon, and using them for their own benefits. For business. For cruel reasons. She calmed down, taking a few deep breaths in and out, and then took her and Green's Pokemon and ran out to assist in the battle.

"Thanks, Yellow!" Green caught her Pokemon. "Good, all fine and in healthy conditions. Now…Blasty! Hydro Pump!" A strong blast of water hit the Shuckle, and it was blown back, now in poor health.

"Hehe, foolish children. Do you think you are strong? For when we get our goal, we shall rule the world. You have no chance against us! No chance against Deo-"the shortest Rocket member said, but was cut off by the tall, thin one.

"Now, now, Carr. Talk for later," she said. "For now, however…Forretress! Explosion!"

A large cloud of dust was created, followed by the Pokedex Holders coughing in the dusty air. When it cleared, the base was empty, devoid of Rocket members and it was quiet. The four friends headed out in silence, all having their own thoughts. _What was Team Rocket doing here? Who is their leader? When will they make their move?_ As they climbed out of the hole, Blue sent out his Rhydon, who blocked the hole, and sealed it so it was airtight.

"What about the Grunts inside it?" Yellow cried out in protest. Green shook her arm. _Don't waste your energy on arguing. There's no point. Now let's leave_ her eyes seemed to say.

Blue looked at the two of them. "So, how did you get out again?" he asked. They had started to head back to Viridian City.

"Weelllll…I told you that Yellow used her powers and fishing rod to knock out the guard."

Blue looked at her. "Thought so."

"Aww, come on. You think I didn't help?" Green stared at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"As if you helped. So, what was with the story about your charm?"

"Teehee."

"Greeennnn! You shouldn't lie, you-"

"Aww, you shouldn't be talking to a girl like that…"

"Well that's how I talked to Yellow when I was training with her!"

"I bet you didn't know she was a girl. Hence the rough treatment."

"Are you doubting my observation abilities?"

"Err…No I'm not. But if you put it that way, I was the first to know Yellow was a girl, right?"

"You're the one who sent her on the quest!"

"Mhm, the quest in which she saved the world. And I didn't hear you say thanks to me for that, did I, Blue?"

"Grr… Green, if you want a death wish…"

"Guys, CUT IT OUT!" Yellow shouted. "When would you guys stop arguing? For goodness sakes, everyone's looking at us! It's so embarrassing!"

When they were arguing, they had walked into Viridian City. It had a warm, orange light from the setting sun lighting up the surroundings.

Red laughed. "Yellow's right. Would you guys please be a bit quieter…?" He adopted a hopeful expression on his face.

"No!" Green and Blue replied in unison, before glaring at each other. Red left them at it, and went back to Pallet Town. Yellow did too, returning to her home at the edge of Viridian City. Green and Blue stopped glaring at each other, then went opposite ways-Green to Pallet Town, Blue to Viridian Gym. Their shadows stretched far behind them as they walked under the setting sun.

Yellow and Chuchu skipped past the rows of houses. "Phew, that was a good adventure, eh, Chuchu? Let's go again with Green and Blue and Red. Though as long as Green and Blue don't argue…"

"Chu!"


End file.
